Not just a Consolation Prize
by Zoe-eoZ
Summary: It's been ten years since Stefan and Enzo died. And while Bonnie kept herself busy traveling, pretending she's happy, Damon's new life as a human is in shambles. Now Bonnie is back in town for the first time in forever and... things spark between them. - My take on a canon-compatible, Bamon and Carenzo story, complete with a good dose of Bonenzo thrown into the mix.


**Hello. This is just a little one-shot, a piece that has been floating through my mind for a while and I finally decided to jot it down to get it out.**

**It's a bit of an experiment, perhaps, coming up with a way to make Bamon and Carenzo canon-compatible without hurting Bonenzo, and this is what I came up with.**

**It's a bit… melancholic perhaps, I'm not sure. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyways.**

**Thanks for reading to whoever even gives this a chance.**

**Edit: thanks to dawnkind's helpful words, I realized that some of this may not quite come across the way I hoped, so apologies for that. I changed the title slightly to highlight that this story certainly is not meant to infer that either Damon for Bonnie, or Caroline for Enzo are consolation prizes. In fact, this story was supposed to show that these are the couples that were actually meant to be.**

* * *

...

After - after losing his brother and finally getting his girlfriend back, the days came and went for Damon Salvatore, and he quickly got used to this new life as a human, with Elena by his side. But something was still off.

Losing Stefan had been hard, unbearable at times, but he had made it through those trying times at the beginning with the help of Elena, and Alaric - with whom he had rekindled his friendship - and most of all, Bonnie.

At some point they had begun to make it a habit to call and message each other at least every other day, just to check in, to make sure the other one was hanging in there.

"How's Africa treating you?" he would ask, and there'd be the hint of a smile in her voice when she replied, making him smile too.

"It's exciting!" she'd say at first, "It's an adventure. I've always wanted to see the world and now I'm finally doing it, finally doing something just for me."

Then, the more they messaged each other, the more sincere her replies grew.

"I miss him so much," she would admit, no longer a smile in her voice, but something much sadder, giving him a pang.

"I know," he'd reply, meaning it. He understood her pain all too well. He, too, missed his friend, missed Enzo, but more so, he missed his brother.

"It's like a piece of me that should be here is missing."

She always said what he felt, too. Stefan was supposed to be there, he was supposed to see this through with Damon. Becoming human again, tackling the challenges that it brought with it.

Where was his compass for all things good when Stef was not around to reprimand him when he messed up? (Well, Alaric never hesitated to step in, but… it just wasn't quite the same.)

In the end, it turned out, not even a life with the love of his life, with children of his own, with everything he could possibly want, was enough to make him truly happy. Not without Stefan, without his brother.

And the only one who understood, was Bonnie…

* * *

…

"Hey," she said, tilting her head sideways to look at him from where they were both sitting at the bar, each of them nursing a drink - though hers was a lot stronger than his, which was definitely a first.

It had been ten years since Bonnie was here, in Mystic Falls, and somehow, being back felt… odd. This used to be her home, and now she felt like a stranger. The Grill was so fancy, the people all strangers, the town looked different, too, and Damon was significantly older, more tired, if still as handsome.

He gave her a look back before downing his coke, toasting her briefly.

"To those gone too soon despite their years."

She smiled, closing her eyes briefly as she thought of Enzo.

"I miss you," she whispered into the air, as if he could hear her, because somehow she knew he was still there.

Nudging Damon, she smiled at him, strangely relieved when he smiled back a little more believably.

"So, when did you guys decide it was over?" she then cut to the chase, " Elena didn't say much, just that it was 'amicable.'" She air-quoted, grinning at the roll of Damon's eyes.

"Probably last Christmas when I got so drunk that I threw up all over Santa's boots - in front of the kids…"

She laughed out loud, she couldn't help it, the image was just too funny.

"I'm sorry, that's inappropriate. I know you've been struggling… - You never did learn that your tolerance for booze isn't the same anymore, did you?"

His wry expression made her laugh even more, and it took her a moment to compose herself.

"I'm really sorry," she half-wheezed, "I know it's not funny."

"It kinda is. In some screwed up way… But hey, Stef would be so proud. I've been going to AA meetings for a while now. Just got my 180-days-sober chip." His smile was still disarming, maybe even more so than before. There was something about human Damon that was so much more relatable. As if his pain, his struggles translated better.

"Hey! That's awesome." She gave him a quick side-hug, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that they were at a damn bar and she half drunk. "I'm… I'm honestly sorry that you two couldn't make it work," she muttered, pulling back a little to collect herself. His closeness felt… too good somehow. (_I'm sorry, Enzo…)_ "I was so sure you guys were meant to be together forever."

"Yeah, just like you and my boy Enzo…"

Sighing, she bit her lip, shooting him a look before staring hard at her drink, swigging it left, then right, then downing it in two big gulps. Suddenly her heart felt awfully heavy.

"Yuh," she muttered, then pulled herself upright, thudding her glass down on the counter in front of her. "I guess some things aren't meant to be after all…"

Damon grimaced at her, his bright eyes flickering, and when she took a few steps to get ready to leave, grabbing her coat, she stumbled a bit, the booze catching up with her after all.

"Whoa, BonBon, your tolerance is almost as bad as that of human-me." Damon's chuckle made her roll her eyes as she put a hand against his chest to steady herself. Suddenly he was so close…

They stared at each other, the noises of the bar fading into the background as Bonnie tried to jolt herself out of it. His touch felt so good. His hand on her back, one on her arm, holding her. His face was not far from hers. He felt so familiar, so… good. It was like a reminder of days past. She hadn't thought she had missed much during the last decade. She had seen the world, met so many fun people. And she had always continued to look for a way to bring Enzo back, to no avail.

She knew she would never give up, but…

Sighing, she looked down, but his finger tapped her chin, such a soft touch, making her look up again into his hauntingly beautiful eyes. Licking her lips, she forced herself to focus.

"You think you and Elena will ever be able to make up again?"

His smile was genuine.

"We're friends now. I'll always love her. But… no. Some things you can't come back from. And I'm not just talking about throwing up on Santa…"

She nodded, as if she understood. But she didn't, not really. She had been out of her friends' lives for so long that she had missed all their drama. She had been the distant friend that sent postcards and messages and never came back. She had thought it was enough, but it wasn't, was it?

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys."

"It's not your fault, Bon. I should have known that becoming human would hold its own challenges. I thought it would be easy. I just never thought I'd have to do it without my brother…"

"Yeah…" She paused, looking at him, lightly gripping his arm. "I think I can stand on my own now," she whispered, smiling when she noticed how he was still holding her.

"Yeah." He frown-grinned, giving her the Damon-duh-look. "Of course you can." And still, he kept his hand pressed against the small of her back, making her swallow around a growing lump in her throat. "I missed you, BonBon. It was good to see you. Think you'll stay a bit? Take a tour of the school Alaric built? Have coffee with the girls?"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"This is not my home anymore…"

He nodded, looking away, and she felt an awful pang at the glimpse she got of his lost looking expression.

"Damon."

"Right, uh… Come on, I'll give you a ride to your hotel. Unless you changed your mind and want to spend the night at my humble abode. Or, you know, I'm sure Elena would love to have you over. Even Caroline, if she's in town, which I'm not sure about. She's been traveling a lot."

Frowning at him, it was her turn to tap his chin, cup his cheek when he didn't meet her gaze completely.

"Hey," she said, "hey… Is this what it's going to be like when we're actually in the same room? Awkward?"

"What are you talking about? We're not awkward, Bon!"

"Yeah, we are. We're skirting the subjects that really matter. You said you'll always love Elena and I'm supposed to tell you to pull yourself together and make it work then. For her, for the kids, for yourself. You think Stefan would want you to be unhappy?" She didn't give him a chance to reply, just continued on, a finger pressed to his lips. Soft lips… "And me? You're supposed to call me out on being a fraud, but you never do, you never did. I've been traveling the world, sleeping with random strangers-"

"Okay, I don't think I need to hear-"

"Shh. I've been out there, steering clear of my home, of _you! _Of the happiness you have with Elena because I'm an awful friend and I couldn't bear to see someone else's happiness when the love of my life got taken away from me and I can't for the life of me seem to get him back!"

"You will, though. Come on, Bon. You're marvelous. You're… the strongest person I've ever known. You'll get loverboy back, I know you will."

Scoffing, she shook her head, running a hand over her face. She was so weary, so damn weary. And drunk.

"I'm just so tired, Damon. Of not living. This is not what Enzo wanted for me."

"What are you talking about? He _wanted_ you to live your life, see the world. You're doing all of that. Besides, he is dead, so what does it matter?"

"Exactly! What does it matter? - I just… I can't let him go, but I also can't do this anymore. I…" Was she really going to say this? To admit this? "I want to love someone again, someone who I can touch and feel, someone who is _here_."

At some point, she had barely registered it, they had begun walking, and the slightly balmy night air hit her when Damon opened the door for her, stopping in his tracks.

"Then do," he said, wearing his Damon-frown, the one that always made her smile somehow.

"I just don't want to betray him…"

"What, Enzo?" He scoffed, gently pushing her out the door and onto the sidewalk and abruptly, it was quieter around them, and much calmer. "Don't you think he'd want you to be happy again, with everything that entails?"

She did. She really did. It was just… Swallowing, she allowed Damon to tuck her under his shoulder, steer her toward the parking lot.

"You can't betray the dead," he said, a little too nonchalantly for her liking, but he was right, of course…

When they finally got to the car, he opened the door for her, making a funny little gentlemanly gesture with his arm.

"Please, my lady, your ride is here."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted, swaying a little as she moved to get in.

"Fine. To the hotel then. But you'll have to make me breakfast tomorrow, and then we'll-"

The kiss caught her by surprise. Before she got a chance to finish her sentence, his lips were on hers, his nose grazing hers, his hands cupping her face. It was a fierce kiss, desperate, and… breathtaking, heart-stopping. Because deep down, she had wanted this to happen for a long time.

Still. She shook her head, slapping his arms as she pulled away, fighting the urge to give in and follow her own desire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to work it out with Elena, and I don't care what you said, you two _need _to work this out, because if you can't then I'm not sure anyone else can find happiness."

"Bonnie."

"No." She waved him off, absently wiping over her mouth as she tried to keep it together, tried to hold on to the illusion of being okay, of them just being friends.

His smile, a bit cocky, too understanding, melted her insides more. He could see right through her, and they both knew it.

"Damon, please. I… I'm not sure I can do this…" She had begun stammering, unable to formulate clear thoughts. This man, the one person she had confided everything in during this past decade, the one person who knew her darkest feelings and truly seemed to get and feel her pain, he had been in her thoughts and her heart for a while now, but this kiss… It changed everything. It made it real. And she didn't know whether she could come back from that.

_Don't beat yourself up, love. He's been good for you. And you may not want to believe this, but the bloody idiot has come around and he loves you. Let him be there for you. Be happy together._

Frozen for a moment, she stood before Damon with her eyes closed, imagining that she could feel a soft breeze by her ear, fingers feathering across her cheek. Sighing, she touched her own cheek, holding her hand there for a moment as she listened into herself.

_It's alright. I'm alright just waiting for you over here, and knowing that you're happy, that you're not alone, makes it easier. I love you, Bonnie Bennett, and I want you to live and love, and be happy._

"Bonnie? Are you alright?"

Jolting out of it, she looked at Damon's concerned frown, and she smiled at him. It was stupid, wasn't it? But she honestly believed that Enzo was still around, and that he had just given her his blessing, not that she needed it, but it still felt better to know (to pretend? to believe?) that he didn't mind.

_You're right, you don't need my blessing, silly witch. You're your very own boss. You're strong and beautiful and you deserve this. Just tell him that I'll personally hunt him down and haunt him if he ever hurts you._

"This is probably stupid, but I think Enzo just said he's gonna make you pay if you should ever hurt me…"

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. Then he turned around a bit, looking left and right, addressing the air around them eventually.

"I swear I'll treat her with the utmost care and respect, old friend. And Grams, if you're there too, I'll carry her on my hands, I'll treat her like a queen. Because I think I'm in love with this woman!"

He was laughing, his bright eyes blinking with so much life, and Bonnie could only stare at him, a little shocked - if not in a bad way.

He loved her? Damon Salvatore, whom she hadn't seen in person in years, but whom she had talked to almost every day, he loved her? How was that even possible? How was that not ridiculous and idiotic and-

Because she felt the same, didn't she? At some point during the last few years, she had begun to live for their little chats and phone calls, for the Skyping and text messages. She had done things with the thought of telling him about it afterwards, had always had him on her mind.

So was it really so ridiculous that he might feel the same?

Her smile grew wistful as she watched his fade away. His hands came up to touch her face, trace her jawline, and she felt her heart beating like crazy in her chest.

"I mean it," he muttered, "in all these years, you were the one constant, the one person who didn't judge me, who understood, who didn't make me feel inferior… Please, Bonnie Bennett, stay."

Licking her lips, she stared up at him, trying to process everything. Then, slowly, she leaned closer, steadying herself against his chest, where for the first time she felt his heart beat, beat as loudly as hers, and then… she kissed him.

* * *

...

An avalanche of small footsteps and loud laughter rolled through the quaint house, its walls shaking slightly before the noises exited through the back door, leaving sudden quiet in their wake.

Sighing, Bonnie exchanged a glance with Damon, and he grinned at her.

"Your grandkids are very loud," he told her, and she rolled her eyes, then laughed.

"Please. They get that from their grandpa. And besides, I'm only responsible for two of them, you on the other hand…"

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I know, I know. Four more on my side. Pretty sure they get it from Elena, though."

"Hey, I heard that!" Elena shot him a mock-death-glare before they all began chuckling, until Damon eventually grew rather wistful. It was strange. He had grown a lot more nostalgic lately.

Ever since Alaric's funeral a couple of weeks ago, he had felt the pull of time more than before. They were all old now, death not too far away. In a way it was funny how different the threat of dying was now. Like a destination they were all headed toward, not something that would necessarily assault them out of the blue.

"You okay, babe?"

"Of course." He smiled as Bonnie frowned at him, her gray hair put in a cute little bun on the back of her head and his smile grew more sincere at the realization that he really did still think that she was the most gorgeous woman there was.

Laying an arm around her shoulders, he enjoyed feeling her snuggle up to him more, then he looked over to where Elena was sitting, all cozied up with Adam, her second husband, a retired surgeon who had married her almost at the exact moment he had proposed to Bonnie.

Maybe it had always been meant to be this way… For them to be happy with someone else. While he and Adam had never become friends per se, Damon respected the guy, and he could see how good the man was for Elena. How much better than he had ever been.

With a sigh, he shook his head, pulling Bonnie even closer.

"I love you, Bon," he muttered into her hair, smiling as she gave him a look.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Can't a man tell his wife that he loves her?"

"It's the way you said it…" She gave him a pointed look, and he had to chuckle. This woman knew him too well.

"Just… having a moment here, I guess. It was good to have everyone over for our anniversary. It's just…"

"Some people who should be here are missing."

He made a face for just a second, then smiled. She still understood him like no other.

"Exactly."

"Well, who is to say that they aren't here somehow?"

Snorting, Damon nudged her.

"Can you imagine? Stef and Enzo looking on from the great beyond? Together? Like a lovely old couple?"

Bonnie chuckled and he chimed in, because laughing about it was better than the alternative. He still missed Stefan like crazy, heck, he missed both of those two idiots, and while there had never been a chance to bring his brother back, he felt sad for Bonnie that all her trials hadn't ever brought Enzo back to her… Deep down, however, and that was maybe the hardest part to admit to himself and to live with, he was also a tiny bit relieved. Because he couldn't imagine a life without Bonnie anymore, couldn't imagine sharing her…

And now he wouldn't have to.

* * *

...

She was so weak, so weary, but it was okay. Bonnie Bennett was resting on her husband's bed, entwined with him, listening to him breathing some of his last few breaths, and her heart was so heavy, yet also so so full.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore," she murmured against him, "You are my world, you made this life worth living again, you pulled me out of the darkness, gave me a beautiful daughter, and I love you so much for all of that."

"I love you too…" His words had barely any power behind them, his breath coming in wheezes, but she smiled anyways.

"You shouldn't talk."

"I want to. I want to say goodbye."

The lump in her throat grew to the size of a rock.

"I can see him, you know? Still got that hero hair while mine is all gray and wispy."

"You still have very nice hair, Damon Salvatore."

"I _am_ quite a looker."

She nudged him softly, chuckle-crying.

"You really are."

"I love you, BonBon. Thanks for spending these last fifty years with me. It's more than I could have ever hoped for…" He took another labored breath, his hand almost weightless in hers now. Their kids had said their goodbyes hours ago, had said they'd be back soon, but Bonnie knew it wouldn't be in time… And maybe it was for the better. Damon's breath hitched, a smile coming over his features that was so genuine that it made tears run down her cheeks as she saw the younger him again somewhere under the wrinkles.

"Hello, brother," he whispered, "It's so damn good to see you." He looked up toward the door, as if someone was standing there, and she could almost see him, too, Stefan, come to bring his brother home.

"It's alright," she muttered, "go with him. I'll see you on the other side."

And then he was gone, and she was alone once more.

* * *

...

She had cried for him. She had told herself it wasn't necessary because she'd see him soon, but her emotions were as stubborn as she was and they hadn't listened to her. Sheila - her daughter - had spent a lot of time with her, had brought the grandkids over too, and it had been lovely. Still. Damon was sorely missed. Living without him was just not the same. It was okay, though, she knew her own days were numbered, and she was more ready than ever to explore what he had liked to call the great beyond.

The sound of her fancy new phone dinging jolted her back to the here and now and she picked the silly device up to see an image - an almost-hologram - of Caroline pop up.

"Bonnie," she said, sounding breathless and a little too excited for a weathered vampire who had seen it all.

"What is it," she said, not really a question, as she pushed herself up to sit straighter. "You did it, didn't you?"

Caroline's face broke into a smile as she nodded.

"You really-" Bonnie's voice broke, her hands shaking as she brought them up to her face. "No, it can't be. I… I tried everything…"

"I know. But… I finally tracked that Nez Percé Shaman down with Davina, and… he's back, Bon. He's a bit shaken and disoriented, but he's really back. And he wants to see you."

Enzo was back? He was back…

"Is it okay if I bring him over?"

"Is it okay? You better come here as fast as possible!"

* * *

...

It was all a bit strange, heartbreakingly so. But she wouldn't want to change it for the world.

When Enzo St. John walked through her door by Caroline's side, he looked exactly the way he had looked when she had lost him. Exactly the same…

Her tears welled over, her heart skipping a beat, and when he muttered her name and whooshed over to pull her in for a long long overdue hug, she thought she was going to break into a million tiny pieces right there and then.

She still loved him. So so much.

"Enzo," she whispered, her old-lady voice brittle and too soft, but he didn't seem to mind that she had aged into a grandma while he was still as young looking as ever.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett, and I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't wait for you," she blurted, sobbing now, and when he gently pushed her away a little to be able to look in her eyes, to cup her face and wipe away her tears, she saw him smile and shake his head.

"Of course not," he said, so much understanding in his tone that she was finally certain that he had indeed been by her side all this time. "And I'm glad you didn't. I'm… I'm glad you had that beautiful human life you always wanted. That you put yourself first, and that you had Damon by your side through it all."

Exhaling with a shudder, she smiled up at him, feeling ridiculous when she struggled with the urge to kiss him. But then he did just that - he kissed her - and not like a grandson his granny, but like the lovers they had been.

"Now I'm sad I won't have much time with you. I wanted… I wanted all this with you," she whined, "and that makes me feel bad, too, because I already miss Damon, and I wouldn't really want to change what we had, it's just-"

"Shh, it's alright, love. Maybe it was always meant to be this way."

"But I don't want to leave you alone in a world you don't know anymore, I…"

Caroline cleared her throat, raising a hand. "Um. I promise I'll give him a crash course in all things new," she said, grinning a little awkwardly, and Bonnie looked at her friend, this girl that had never gotten over either Stefan's nor Klaus's deaths but had built a life around her twins and that school, had done all the things Bonnie had done before admitting her feelings for Damon, and suddenly, a hope formed in her.

"You two," she rasped, cupping Enzo's cheek, closing her eyes as he grabbed her hand, holding it there, "promise me you'll look out for each other when I'm gone. Yeah?"

"Of course!" Caroline was quick to reply as she came over too, hugging Bonnie when she finally let go of Enzo. And when Bonnie put her arms around her best friend, she clutched her as tightly as she could.

"You take care of him for me, Care, will you?" she whispered so quietly that maybe Enzo wouldn't hear.

"You got it, Bon. Not that I think he needs-"

"You. Take. Care. Of. Him."

"Of course."

"He'll be good for you, too. He always really liked you, and he'll-"

"Are you trying to set us up, Bonnie?"

They both chuckled, finally parting, exchanging a sheepish glance as Enzo frowned at them.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

"She's trying to set us up." Caroline deadpanned, and he snorted, rolling his eyes, as Caroline laughed a little too loudly, slapping his arm a little too playfully while Bonnie had to hide the biggest smile. These two would indeed be good for each other. Maybe it would take them a while to get there, but she could see it.

"Right? What a ridiculous idea!" Caroline was just saying, her attitude soon deflating a bit, and she crossed her arms, grinning awkwardly at Enzo and a smiling Bonnie.

It was then that Bonnie knew for certain that they would all be okay. Enzo, Caroline, Sheila and her kids, all of them.

And it was time for her to go.

* * *

...

At first, losing Bonnie had been like a sucker punch, robbing him of the ability to breathe and continue with his life. He had raged, had gone a little crazy there for a bit, because come on: was that really all fate had in store for him? Letting him suffer for decades, physically tortured, mentally tormented, then giving him a taste of peace and love, showing him the beauty of life only to rip him away from it all. And then, when he finally got to come back, for a third or fourth chance at life, it was only for him to see her die - if with a smile on her face?

She had been so happy in her very last moment. Saying, "I love you, Enzo," then calling out for Damon right after, looking toward the door as if he had come to pick her up to guide her into the afterlife. And while it had given Enzo a bit of peace knowing she had died a happy woman, losing her again had also ripped his heart out.

It took him a while, days, weeks, months, but then, slowly, surely, he began to come around, thanks to one Caroline Forbes.

She found him torn and broken, bloodied from taking on some hunters, and that annoyed, disappointed, and yes, also sympathetic look she gave him, it stirred up something in him, something he had thought was no longer there.

"You need to pull yourself together," she said, shaking her head and crossing her arms as she watched him scramble up, and he rolled his eyes, pretending to be cocky when all he really was was tired.

"Nice to see you, too, gorgeous."

"Pull. Yourself. Together. You're a mess."

"No one there to judge me. I'm a free man."

She snorted. "You're grieving. That's what it's called. And you're not doing a very good job."

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry. We can't all switch our humanity off to deal with loss."

The jab didn't seem to phase her too much, though her mouth turned into a rather thin line as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay! - Whatever. Sorry I cared. Sorry I came looking for you. I'll know better next time." With that, she turned on her heels, stalking off, and some strange and sudden feeling made his heart squeeze, made a jolt of panic go through him and he called out to her, suddenly desperate for her not to leave.

"Caroline."

She stopped almost immediately, if not turning around.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, slowly standing up, pressing a hand against his side where a vervain bullet was lodged deep inside his abdomen.

Finally, she did turn around, tilting her head to take him in, and he smirked at her, not quite convincingly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, weary now, and way too lost. "I… I guess I don't know how to live in a world without Bonnie Bennett in it. - Why did you even bring me back?"

Sighing deeply, she walked back toward him, a new expression on her face.

"Because you deserve more from life, you idiot. It was never just about Bonnie wanting you back. What she wanted was for you to have a chance at happiness. Because three years is not enough, not after a century of heartache and pain. But you… you're seeking out exactly that now, and it's not why we did this. Bonnie wouldn't want this, and I don't either. I want you to live, Enzo. _Be happy_. She wanted that, too."

His throat is too tight to say anything, his free hand clenched into a tight fist, his body too tense. Bonnie was always the one saving him wasn't she? And now he was ruining it.

"I just… I miss her. I miss her so much."

"I know…"

He tried to pull himself together, to keep it together, and when the tears him, he tried to fight them, keep them at bay. But he couldn't. Wiping a hand over his eyes, he averted his gaze, but she didn't give up on him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held onto him, and he… allowed it, as he finally allowed all the grief and pain to wash over him.

"Shh," she made, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here…"

And she really was, and she wasn't going anywhere, either.

* * *

...

"To all those we loved and lost." Caroline toasted to the graves in front of them - Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore - then nodded over to where the Gilbert's had their graves, where her mom had hers and she sighed, then leaned more against Enzo behind her.

He rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her, and she smiled. As sad as their little celebration of the dead always was, it was also a happy event. They had decided to go more "dia de los muertos", believing their loved ones were around, celebrating with them rather than having it be a sad day, and she was happy to spend some time in the middle of them all.

But most of all, she was happy that she had finally found someone right by her side to be happy with, and he hadn't left her, not once, in the last fifty years, and that thought made her smile, too.

The life of a vampire was strange. There had been so much heartache in her life, so many times that she thought she'd never be happy again, but then she had seen her daughters grow up, had traveled the world with Enzo, and finally she had been happy. She _was _happy.

"You okay, gorgeous?"

"Uh huh," she muttered, looking up at him with a smile. "You?"

"She really was a matchmaker, wasn't she?"

"Bonnie?" Caroline chuckled. "She knew us better than we know ourselves."

He smiled at her, something going on behind his facade that she understood all too well, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

They'd always miss their loved ones, the lives they could have lived. Heck, they even talked about it openly at times. She'd daydream about what a life by Stefan's side would have been like, or a life by Klaus's side. She'd wonder what she had missed out on…

But then she'd shake herself out of her musings, would shake herself loose and realize that without the pain of losing them, she would maybe not have found Enzo, would never have helped him finally live more than a handful of years in happiness and peace.

And while she would always, always remember the ones that had come before him - like he'd always remember Bonnie - they were happy with each other now, content, and at peace.

And that was okay.

No, more than okay. It was amazing.


End file.
